User talk:DreadTalon
My way of a signing a signature uses " - ~~~~". without the nowiki tags and double quotes it signs a signature for you in an imposing white box like this. - Baerk Konnevala 03:20, 20 December 2008 (UTC) One thing to note is that there's a space before and after the - in my signature line. That's why in my first comment here I had the thing displayed as" - ~~~~" instead of "- ~~~~". It's not like what you currently for the griswold page last I saw was bad though. - Baerk Konnevala 04:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) It's your editor mode. There's two editing modes. Each mode doesn't treat coding the same. When I switched editing mode on your griswold page from html editor mode which has the box coding available to the wiki mode instead of finding a space before the - I found strange tag along the lines of nbsp; with a & right in front of the n. when the & is in frong of that 4 letter sequence with ; it becomes a space when displayed. The reason you performed the framed signature just fine in my chat is because the only editor allowed for the chat is the wiki one. The html editor incorrectly handles the coding apparently. To switch editor modes just simply click the source button on the button bar right above the editing window. - Baerk Konnevala 04:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Looks like you just got it right on the countess page, because that wasn't me. Well done. - Baerk Konnevala 04:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) A lore section has been added to the main page. You are free to organize and create the lore page as you see fit. - Baerk Konnevala 19:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I did experience a thing once where I took too long filling in the field without hitting preview while in the process of page creation and it caused something similar to what you spoke of. I suggest you copy and paste everything to notepad or something like that before submitting if you keep having problems with it. - Baerk Konnevala 03:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Love the template and the Venom write-up, keep up the great work! - Tarvalon 04:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Set the areas which you want to have a panel for to 'Heading 3' and it does things for you. I'll see if I can't fix up the template myself so you can see what I'm talking about. - Tarvalon 05:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I didn't edit that - must have been Baerk. I believe Claw Block works equally whether standing still/walking but it may only work at full strength if standing still. Definitely a question for Baerk. Did you check his mechanics page here: http://theaftermath.wikia.com/wiki/Blocking_Mechanics ? - Tarvalon 06:11, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I just looked into the matter of the mechanics section myself. I found a phrase in parenthesis in the myths section at the part concerning claw block that just made go WTH?! (since I had no memory of it.) That part has been removed. Since I've personally seen claw block trigger while running despite the block chance penalty then it must work while walking as well (and block mechanics don't penalize block while walking). It will be difficult to test however if claw block's ability to block the extra stuff that normal block can't block is dropped since the line of distinction between the two is very blurred (with normal block stopping spells as well). - Baerk Konnevala 15:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Color Changes What do you think of the color changes? I went with the new color as I feel it really brings out the background image quite a bit better and improves overall readability, but I'm still not sold. Any thoughts? - Tarvalon 16:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Also, I'm planning on releasing this with the next patch. Are you OK with that? - Tarvalon 16:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) You will have to do this claw block testing on single player Dread... You just lag too much on the server to be able to properly register a fast effect. a 2 or 1 frame block is nothing easy to catch (you so much as blink and you miss it for sure). That and the blocking animation doesn't always trigger while walking even though you blocked. I'm sure the same can happen while running. It's some very tough stuff you are trying to spot. I know for a fact while running I've seen my assassin actually stop briefly while running, because she blocked an archer arrow with claw block. Because of this I know with certainty claw block functions while running. Also as I said the distinction between normal and claw block is blurred since normal blocking ALSO stops some spells. The only way we will be able to properly test if claw block's protection actually drops while walking is if we can find a spell attack that normal block doesn't stop yet claw block stops and is easy to take a hit from since enemy uses it as an attack and not a counter. - Baerk Konnevala 20:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Were you doing this flayer test on the realm or in single player? I just did a single player run myself... strange thing was with 75% claw block it seemed to drop to even less than 1/3rd strength. only times I didn't get hurt while absorbing a hit was when my defense kicked in (I payed attention to the sounds as I was getting pounded by a lone enemy)... Looks like there's some truth in what you said... sometimes it drops to 1/3rd... yet other times it drops completely for run/walk... All I can guess is that there's a bug with the skill's penalty application because it is inconsistent. - Baerk Konnevala 16:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Well it's clear to me now that claw block suffers the running blocking penalty as well while walking from my own testing. That and some of my experiences are now conflicting. I had suffered a case of running and walking failing to block entirely while on single player. Yet on the realm I could block while moving. My only explanation is for this that walking and running have a block penalty and the blocking penalty is not applied consistently (it's mysteriously buggy for reasons beyond me). anyways... I have an idea how I will update the myth section. - Baerk Konnevala 19:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC)